


Raising the Devil

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: Maize and Eve have come up with a way to bring Lucifer back from Hell. Now they've found the right place to do it too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Raising the Devil

“We’re not staying long, Monkey,” Chloe explained as she unlocked the front door to Lux. “I just want to check on Eve and Maize.” It was 3pm so Lux was empty and silent. As they entered the main area, Chloe turned on a few of the house lights so they could see. After Lucifer left, Eve took over running the club, keeping it open and going for the almost 6 months since he went back to hell. She had given Chloe a key and part of the profits after making her co-owner since she and Maize had a habit of vanishing for days at a time with no explanation only to come home and have a cocaine-fueled orgy and then continue with running the club from 9-4 and sleeping all day. That’s why she was here, Maize had missed her lunch with Linda and Charlie, and then Eve had missed her appointment the day previously. To say ‘Linda was worried’ was a bit of an understatement so Chloe had promised to swing by after picking Trixie up from school. It wasn’t like Chloe wasn’t doing anything these days. Between Lucifer being gone, Ella’s negative reaction to him leaving, and Dan’s low-key smug looks at the empty spot near Chloe’s desk, it was just difficult. And as much as she didn’t want to admit to it, Lucifer did help her close cases. At least it was easier. With the club profits she could afford to roll back her hours and spend more time with Trixie while still holding the rent. And since Maize didn’t sleep she often dropped by to hang with them and even though Chloe still had bad dreams about her daughter hanging out with demons, she was happy with the company. Maize was a lot like Lucifer and they could support each other. Though it often felt like Maize needed more.   
Trixie immediately ran over to the piano in the center of the room and began hitting the keys in a way that would make Lucifer’s skin crawl. “I’ll just be a second, baby.” She said, climbing the stairs to the lift. “I’m just going to check the penthouse and then we’ll head home.”   
“OK.” Trixie shouted, still ‘playing’ the piano so she would be entertained for a few minutes at least. 

Please don’t be an orgy. Please don’t be an orgy. Chloe internally begged as the lift rose up to the penthouse. But the penthouse was empty.   
It looked like a tornado had run through the place, throwing clothes, sex toys, books, and what looked like occult paraphernalia all over the floor, counters, and furniture. She double checked just in case but there was not a single person in the whole place. She checked the fridge and found some half filled bottles of alcohol and some takeout in various stages of decay. Part of her wanted to come back tomorrow when Trixie was at school to tidy up just for something to do.

-*-

As she arrived back at the ground floor, the lift doors opened to actual piano playing and the sound of Trixie giggling and there was Eve and Maize. Eve was sitting next to Trixie at the piano playing a song for Trixie, making her laugh. Maize was at the bar with a large package pouring herself a drink. Both women looked up as Chloe descended the stairs Eve smiled and ran over to Chloe, pulling her into a hug.  
“Trixie said that you were worried, I’m sorry we worried you.” She said   
“Well it was Linda who was worried.” Chloe corrected as she pulled away, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I mean, you both have a phone you can just message us.” Eve shrugged her shoulders and blinked her large doe eyes at her.  
“I know, I’m sorry, but the places we’ve been going don’t have cell service.” Chloe signed and stepped away from Eve, addressing both her and Maize who was still behind the counter.   
“What about when you were on your way there? Or before you left? Where have you even been going?” Maize put down her empty glass pointedly.  
“The Vatican, a chamber under the Jesus statue in Rio De Janeiro, a temple in the Himalayas,” she explained  
“The Vatican doesn’t have cell service?” Trixie gasped, still sitting at the piano.  
“Not in the catacombs underneath.”   
“Why were you….?” Chloe cut herself off “You know what, I don’t want to know.” Trixie ran over to the bar and sat herself in front of Maize.  
“Can you tell me about the Vatican?” Maize glanced over at Chloe, a glance that told her it wasn’t a child friendly story.  
“Maybe later.” Maize promised and showed Trixie the box she had with her. “We got mail today, wanna see what it is?” Chloe walked over to the bar as Trixie pulled the plain shipping paper off the box. Please don’t be sex toys Chloe begged in her mind. Written on the box in fancy handwriting were the words ‘Persephone’s Orchid’  
“I know them!” Trixie gasped. “They’re the gay witches.” She looked at her mother “Susan’s mum hates them because they’re gay and witches.”  
“Susan’s mum hates everyone.” Chloe reminded them.  
“These kids are gay witches tho.” Maize explained. “About 8 months ago Lucifer helped them get the money to fund their farm which I guess is this.” She opened up the box to find several jars and a letter. Maize flipped open the letter as Eve picked up the different jars.  
“It’s honey and jam.” she said smiling. She paused, watching Maize’s face. She was frowning in a ‘trying to remember a piece of trivia from 3 years ago’ frown. “What is it, babe?”  
“We could use this.” Maize mumbled, indicating to the letter. Chloe frowned   
“I feel like I’m going to regret this but what is going on?” she asked looking between the two of them.  
“We’re gonna bring Lucifer back.” Maize said in a ‘ask no more questions’ sort of way.  
“From Hell?” Trixie gasped. “He’s the devil.” she whispered as Chloe looked at her, shocked.   
“You knew????” Chloe gasped  
“He told me. Did he not tell you?”  
“No, he told me I just didn’t believe him.” Chloe admitted.   
“Why/”   
“Because it’s not a normal thing, sweetie.”  
“Of course it is, he’s the Devil and she’s a demon, and she’s Eve.” Trixie said, pointing to Maize and Eve. “The Eve, mum.”   
“Children don’t question shit.” Maize explained, pouring Trixie a glass of lemonade and sticking a cherry in it. Trixie smiled and grabbed the glass before Chloe could take it away from her. At least it wasn’t alcohol. Chloe sighed, they were getting off track.  
“Lucifer’s in hell and I doubt he’ll be ready to come back any time soon after what happened. So what is your plan exactly?”  
“We raise him, and we create a time loop in hell making it seem like he never left when he can actually choose to never go back.” Maize explained sliding a drink to both Eve and Chloe. Eve picked hers up immediately, Chloe decided to let hers sit.  
“How????” Chloe didn’t really want Maize to tell her but she felt like she needed to know  
“That’s why we were travelling.” Eve explained setting her drink down again. “We needed a few things that had been…” she shrugged “...hidden” At that Maize set a satchel on the counter as if just the appearance of it could answer any of Chloe’s questions.   
“We just needed a specific place to do the ritual. There are only about a dozen specific places in the world where it would work and we would need to be welcome there and most of them belong to the church. But this place could work. And they have a BnB.”  
“A holiday!!!” Trixie gasped and Eve grinned at her.  
“No. No.” Chloe felt like she had to stop this. “You can’t just book a BnB room and do a satanic ritual in it leaving the people who welcomed you into their home to clean up the mess.” Maize shrugged nonchalantly.  
“We could always ask.” Eve suggested. “They are witches.”   
“And we’re gonna need a few more people.” Maize said, eyeing Trixie.  
Chloe didn’t know what to say to that but she knew she couldn’t let them go alone. She also knew that Trixie wasn’t going to go no matter what kind of tantrum she threw.

-*-

“I don’t know. I still don’t know.” Ella babbled from the back seat of the minivan. She had been freaking out from Linda’s place to the state line, headed for the witch-farm in the middle of nowhere. They’d agreed to pick her up and then wait until they had Linda to tell her about how Lucifer was really the devil and that Maize was a demon. She’d freaked out, gone very quiet, and was no babbling to herself and Linda who was sitting beside her. They’d put her and Linda in the back, Eve in the middle, and Maize in the driver’s seat so that Ella could go through all the stages of finding out it’s all real in relative peace. Ella went really quiet again. “Though a lot of things make sense now.” She then climbed into the seat next to Eve and leaned through to the front to talk to Maize and Chloe. “So he’s in Hell-hell. Like literally Hell. Like Pit of death and destruction, Dante’s inferno, Hell. And we’re going to bring him back?”   
“Yep.” Maize confirmed not taking her eyes off the road.   
“And this place that we’re going to?”  
“Lucifer helped them start it up, it’s also on a good spiritual point on the earth to raise him.”  
“And they’re ok with us doing this?” Linda asked from the backseat.  
“Yep, I asked them when I called to book the BnB. They were upset to hear that Luci was in Hell and happy to help bring him back. Though apparently they don’t worship him specifically they worship Persephone, Dyonisis, from Greek mythology, and Freya from Norse mythology.”   
“Can they do that?” Ella asked “Pick and choose their Gods?”   
Eve shrugged “Who’s gonna stop them, the church?”  
Ella paused for a moment then looked back at Linda  
“Wait, if Lucifer is the Devil, and Amenadiel is his brother does that mean….that Amenadiel is…”  
“And angel, yes.” Linda confirmed, not looking up from her book.   
“And Charlie…”  
“Is half angel.”  
“Still can’t believe the high and mighty Amenadiel, messenger of God, is changing diapers.” Maize laughed.  
“That was his choice when he decided he wanted to be a father.”  
“This is so crazy.” Ella laughed “I think I gave him religious advice once. Or maybe even twice. Should I be worried about my soul or anything like that?”  
“Nah.” Maize told her “Girls like you don’t go to hell.”

-*-

It was late afternoon when they finally pulled up to the farm. As they were pulling in they saw a tanned woman in denim overalls and a green flannel shirt heading towards them. She waved and indicated towards the smaller of the 2 houses and the nearby parking lot. She had dark urban hair and a bright smile. She introduced herself as Artemis.  
“Isn’t that a little on the nose?” Maize asked  
“I’m gay and I’m a witch and I need everyone to know that.” She grinned. “Let me show you to your rooms, do you have everything you need for tonight?”  
“We need to kill a man.” Maize told her as she led them over to the BnB area.   
“Woah, what? No.” Ella injected. “We’re not killing anyone what?”  
“We’re raising the devil.” Maize insisted “We need to kill someone who's going to hell so he can tell Luci to get ready.”  
“But we can’t just kill people.” Ella insisted as they entered the house and followed Artemis towards the bedrooms. There were 3 rooms with 2 double beds in each, They had booked all three rooms but were only going to use 1 with an additional bunk in one because no one really wanted to be alone, even Maize no matter what she said, “Chloe…?” She looked pleadingly as Chloe “You’re a cop, you’re with me right?”  
“Actually, Ella, I quit last night. I can’t do it anymore.” Chloe admitted. Ella looked around to Linda who held up her hands in a ‘Don’t bring me into this’ kind of way and took her overnight bag over to her chosen bed by the window with Eve following. (The two of them had become very close in a very short amount of time).  
“So I’m gonna be alone at my job now?” Ella asked, standing in the corridor with Chloe as Maize put her bag on the additional bunk as she said that she wasn’t going to sleep but she’d also insisted on a bed anyway. She huffed and went to put her bad on the remaining double bed.  
“So I shouldn’t tell you about the possible weed that I might have?” Artemis joked.  
“Oh no,” Ella said, going back up to her “I am going to need some weed after this.”  
“We also have edibles.” Ella hugged their host.  
“That would be wonderful.”

-*-

‘There’s a rapist down the road’ Artemis had told them after they had unpacked and Maize had gone off to have a look. Ella was still not really on board with murder but Artemis assured her that the world would be better off without that scum in it. And Linda assured her that she could schedule as many appointments as she needed to deal. (It seemed like Linda was also not sure about what they were doing but was keeping her mouth shut) ‘Don’t hurt his dog, though. Just bring them over, they’re good boys.’ Artemis had called after Maize then had turned around and offered a small tour of the place. Eve was excited to accepts and Artemis showed them the art studio out the back, the bee hives, the sheep, the 3 cows, and introduced them to the other people living there: a black woman called Juliet who Eve had spoken to on the phone, a black non-binary person called Nife, and siblings Billie (female) and Thoth (male), who were both blonde-haired, pale skinned stereotypes of homosexual lesbians with an obsession with space. The farm dogs happily introduced themselves and accompanied them around begging for attention.   
By the time Maize returned with the neighbor’s dogs and a bag of something, night had fallen and they had set up what they needed for the ritual in a nearby, empty field and were gathered around a fire pit eating BBQ, drinking alcohol, and passing around a few joints.   
“We need to wait for midnight for the drama.” Maize said accepting a beer “We could do it earlier but I wanna get fucked. Also when Lucifer’s back he’s gonna want to get fucked.”

-*-

When Chloe saw Lucifer’s devil form rising from a giant lava hole in the ground she thought she’d have nightmares about it for the rest of her life. Then the dragon-like skin melted away and Lucifer gave her *that* smile and she knew she’d be ok. 

And there was a lot of drinking and smoking for the next few days until they managed to drag themselves away and go back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most likely going to rewrite this completely because I wanted to look into Chloe leaving the police force more, a Chloe-Eve-Lucifer ship, Ella coming to terms with the whole "devil" thing, Linda being a mum, etc.   
> Basically I saw the trailer for season 5 and saw that they were doing the "evil twin" shit and I was like 'F no.' I hope it's a ruse cuz otherwise I'm gonna rage quit (No hate if you like that story-line but I feel like its been done so much it's so boring and unimaginative)  
> Re-write will be called Lucifer rising but I have some other things to write before then I just rushed to get this out before season 5 dropped.


End file.
